Ghost of Christmas Future
Ghost of Christmas FutureWinston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Xmas Marks the Spot" (1986) (DVD ts. 09:52-09:56). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Then those ghosts we trapped, they must've been the Ghost of Christmas Past, Present, and Future." was one of the ghosts in The Real Ghostbusters in episode "Xmas Marks the Spot". He did not speak at all during the episode, so the least is known about him. History Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters The Ghost of Christmas Future is a member of a trio of entities who are most famous for showing Ebenezer Scrooge the error of his greedy ways on the Christmas holiday. However, the time lost Ghostbusters accidentally trapped them and stored them into the Containment Unit, thus altering history.Female Civilian (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Xmas Marks the Spot" (1986) (DVD ts. 10:00-10:04). Time Life Entertainment. Civilian says: "In 1837, Scrooge defeated the three Christmas Ghosts all by himself." The Ghostbusters impersonated the three ghosts while Egon Spengler extracted them from the Unit and helping restore the timeline to its proper form. Ray Stantz impersonated him when he was accidentally captured. Secondary Canon IDW Comics When the Ghost of Christmas Present possessed Woodrow Wainwright Fraser III, Past and Future visited him for several years in an attempt to coax him back into fulfilling his duty. Finally, on one Christmas Eve, Fraser/Present hired the Ghostbusters to trap the two ghosts. The Ghost of Christmas Future teleported Peter Venkman and Egon Spengler to a possible future where they were approximately aged to their 60's and were forced to battle Gozer, who was in a new Destructor form. After Gozer killed Egon, Peter realized Fraser was being possessed by the Ghost of Christmas Present and wrangled him out. The three ghosts were reunited at long last. Personality The Ghost of Christmas Future didn't speak, but the Ghost of Christmas Past implied he could speak when Egon rescued them by quoting him. ("Let's take it from the top!") By the company he keeps, one can conclude he is also a benign ghost. Unlike Past and Present, the Ghost of Christmas Future does not appear at a predetermined time, but rather at a moment of its own choosing (much like the future will come when it will), and allows the visions of the possible futures to speak for him. Powers The P.K.E. Meter registered the ghosts as big and powerful.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Xmas Marks the Spot" (1986) (DVD ts. 04:39-04:44). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I'm picking up other presences. Big. Powerful. They're coming in at 12 o'clock high." Trivia *The Ghost of Christmas Future is referenced by Eduardo Rivera.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 06:16-06:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "You mean like the Ghost of Christmas Past and Future?" *On page 12 of Ghostbusters Issue #16, the Ghost of Christmas Future makes a non-canon cameo as one of the portraits on the wall. Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *"Xmas Marks the Spot" Secondary Canon IDW Comics *"Past, Present, and Future" References Gallery Collages GhostsofChristmasinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage.png GhostsofChristmasinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage2.png InsideContainmentUnitinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage2.png Secondary Canon GhostOfChristmasFutureCoverA.jpg|As seen on "Past, Present, and Future" Cover A GhostOfChristmasFutureIDW.jpg|As seen in "Past, Present, and Future" GhostOfChristmasFutureIDW02.jpg|As seen in "Past, Present, and Future" GhostsOfChristmasRGBIDW16.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #16 Non Canon GhostOfChristmasFutureDesign.jpg|Early Design Category:RGB Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Legends Category:IDW Characters Category:GBW Characters